


Of King Sized Candy Bars

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Candy, Fluff, Gay, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Beta Read, Riddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, literally no angst whatsoever, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Based off ofthistumblr post made by my beta readerwayback in late September! It's modified a bit but not much, just to make it fluffier.Basically, in which Patton is gay and Logan is really good at riddles (and alsotoo cute for Patton's poor gay)Happy Halloween (or if you don't celebrate Halloween, happy day/night)!





	Of King Sized Candy Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Patton has always been a good kid. He does his chores, never misses school, is literally sunshine incarnate, and even eats his vegetables (reluctantly)! So _ why _ must the universe be so _ cruel _ as to make him fall in love with the _ one boy _ he _ only gets to see on _ ** _Halloween?!_ **

\---

It all began on Halloween of Patton’s 6th grade year. Roman had gotten his long-time crush Virgil to agree to go on a date with him that night, forgetting that both of his parents were going out of town with his twin brother, Remus, for some sort of marine biology lecture in New York. Being the good friend he’s always been, Patton had volunteered to hand out candy in Roman’s stead that night.

Mistakes might have been made.

But could you blame Patton? All the little kiddos had such cute costumes! How could he _ not _ empty half the bowl into each sack he was presented?! Well, in hindsight _ maybe _ he should’ve been a _ bit _ more rational with the way he proportioned the candy he gave out; since word spread fast in the neighborhood and within the hour there were _ lines _of kiddos waiting to get their helping of candy from the “nice man in the dog costume”.

By the time 9pm rolled around, the 10 bags of candy Patton had been given were gone; the only treat left being a king sized candy bar. Seeing as the candy was _ king sized _ , Patton decided the person he’d give it to had to be _ extra special! _And so he took out his phone and searched for a riddle to make the kiddos solve.

About 9 kiddos had tried (and failed) to win the candy bar by the time _ he _ came to the door. And hot _ dog _ he was attractive. Smooth, slicked back black hair that seemed to capture the _ sky _in it. Eyes so rich they seemed to drag in everything around them (including Patton’s heart) like a blackhole. Patton could’ve just stared at him for forever and been a-ok with it…

“Ahem.”

“Oh! Uh, hi? D-do you want s-something?”

“Yes, actually. I heard some of the children around here speak about some sort of riddle contest for a candy bar?”

“Ah! Yes, that! Did you want to try solving it?”

“Indeed, if I may.”

“O-of course! The riddle goes like this: two fathers and two sons walk into a bakery where everything costs 50 cents! They each buy a pastry and leave. The total amount they paid for their treats was $1.50! How?”

He put a finger to his chin, thinking over the question (very adorably) before finally answering.

“The family contained a grandfather, a father, and his son. The two fathers being the grandfather and father, and the two sons being the father and his son.”

“C-correct! Congratulations, mister…”

“Logan.”

“Congratulations, Logan! And here’s your prize!” Patton declared, handing the candy bar off to him. The two waved goodbye as one went off into the night, and the other went to bed. The next day, Patton still wouldn’t have gotten the mysterious (and cute) Logan out of his head. Even weeks later, he’d still wonder about the one who’d stolen his heart with just a few sentences…

\---

Fast-forward 6 years and it’s senior year of high school. Patton had asked around and found out that Logan was actually a student at a school the next state over (same grade as him) who travels to Patton’s town every Halloween to trick-or-treat with his little cousins. (He had also gathered a small fanclub in Patton’s town for his looks, but he didn’t need to know that.)

Not wanting to miss out on any opportunity to see him, Patton had volunteered to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters at Roman’s house since the first night he saw Logan. Every year, Patton made sure to get _ one _king sized candy bar and riddle ready for Logan. And every year, without fail, Logan came, answered the riddle, and stuck around to chat for a while.

At first, it was just a 5 minute conversation on general interests between the two (both finding their mutual interest in Sherlock Holmes through their matching Sherlock and Watson costumes). The next year, 30 minutes. Then an hour. 2 hours. Before long, the two were spending the majority of the night chatting together on the porch.

And as happens when an extremely gay soul (such as Patton) spends an expended period of time with an attractive male (such as Logan), a _ lot _of pining ensued.

Being in the same grade, both Patton and Logan were going to graduate and head off to college soon. Who knows where they’ll end up? On opposite sides of the country? Where they’d never see each other again?! Where Patton would have to suffer, never knowing what could’ve been with the one who he was willing to spend a night sitting next to (fake) _ spiders _ for?! No, Patton couldn’t take that chance. So when Logan rolled up to the door that night, Patton knew _ exactly _what had to be done.

“Sooo… we-met-when-we-were-preteens-and-I-was-helping-my-friend-on-halloween-so-i-was-sitting-on-the-porch-phone-in-hand-and-not-doing-anything-when-you-came-up-to-me-and-asked-about-a-riddle-and-I-asked-if-you-wanted-to-try-to-solve-it-you-said-yes-and-answered-correctly-so-i-pulled-out-a-king-sized-candy-bar-and-gave-it-to-you-as-a-reward-and-we-talked-then-every-year-you-kept-coming-by-answering-riddles-and-talking-and-now-you’re-like-the-best-part-of-my-year-and-we’re-both-about-to-graduate-high-school-soon-so-would-you-like-to-go-on-a-date-as-you’re-reward-or-do-you-just-want-the-king-sized-candy-bar?”

For a few seconds, Logan just blinked. Bewildered. (Seriously though how did he make looking _ confused _ so _ gosh dang adorable! _) Patton was turning red to the tips of his ears, desperately awaiting Logan’s answer.

“I… I would rather enjoy the date more than the candy bar. In all honesty I had been giving them to my cousins to devour… so, if I may, accept the date this year? And… hopefully more in the following time, as well?”

Patton jumped towards him, picking Logan up and twirling him with strength neither of them even _knew _he had. They settled in a hug, clinging on to each other with tears of joy welling up in both of their eyes as they began forming plans for their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just *gestures vaguely* _ gay? _ Lol same.


End file.
